The Outsiders
by Hawkwing of WindClan
Summary: Windpaw's life is spiraling out of control. He's friends with a cat from another Clan and isn't sure his feelings are in check and now a group of rouges are attacking the Clans. What will he choose Loyalty or Love. not the best summary but it's my First Fanfic so just please read. rated T for good measure.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome. I got this idea from my friend Actually... I would tell you how but that would be a waste of time so on with the story...er prologue :(**

**Waittttt. before you read I must give you the famous disclaimer And now give it up for my OC of the day who you might see in the story Bluewhisker! Bluewhisker: ahhmmm... Hawkwing does not own warriors and never will!**

**Me: thats just cold :( **

**Also I want to thank Blushy Cow for helping me out with this chapter. Check out WillowClan in the forums. Its fun and you get to meet amazing people who can help you on your stories. Now reeead!**

Prologue:

A dark she-cat sat at the mouth of the cave waiting for the hunting patrol to get back. Her cats in her "Clan" were organized just like the warriors clan. they trained and huntd like them and even held ceremonies for new warriors or what they called "fighters" . There was just one thing different between them. Her "Clan" hated the Clans. All four of them NightClan, FireClan, AirClan, and IceClan. they were all the same to them.

As the patrol returned the she-cat spoke with the tom leading the group.

"The Leader has put the plan in motion, have your battle group ready", she whispered.

"It will be done" he said as he padded towards the fighters den.

_Finally, _she thought,_I will have my revenge on FireClan for bringing me in this world,_ _And there will be no survivors._

She laughed silently to herself until she heard her name called. " _It has begun_, she thought, _the end of the clans_.

**Evil laugh... Not much of a prologue but gives you sort of a thought about what the story will be about. Next ill upload the allegiances then chapter 1. it might be Wednesday though... BBBBYYYYEEEE Reviw and Favorite**


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances are up so now I can upload the chapters yahhh! you might recognize this person later but for are disclaimer we have Dapplepaw! **

**Dapplepaw: ummm *hides around wall* Hawkwing does not own warriors but Erin Hunter does. **

**Me: ummm okkk... :|**

Airclan

Leader: Stormstar- yellow she-cat with gray eyes

Deputy: Redtail- brownish red tom with a red tail app. Pantherpaw

Medicine Cat: Starpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors: Bluewhisker- grayish blue tom with green eyes.

Falconclaw- red tom with white streaks

Sparrowwing- brown she-cat with white underbelly app. Dapplepaw

Marshpelt- gray tom with green eyes app. Windpaw

Jaggedclaw- gray tom with a permanent gnarled claw

Ravenfur- black she-cat with blue eyes

apprentices: Windpaw- light gray tom with green eyes and flecks on his underbelly

Dapplepaw- dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Pantherpaw- brown tom

elders: Robinpelt- red she-cat with gray hairs

Thornfur- black tom with spikey fur

IceClan:

Leader: Icestar- bue tom

Deputy: Rowanfoot- light brown tom app. Coldpaw

Medicine cat: Maplewhisker- dark brown tom app. Molepaw- brown tom

Warriors: Sunfur- yellow she-cat

Whitepelt- white she-cat with blue eyes app. Snowpaw

Waterclaw- Blue tom with green eyes

Greenstorm- Blue tom with dark flecks and green eyes

Shadowtail- gray tom with black tail

Breezewing- gray whitish tom with yellow eyes

apprentices: Snowpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes

Coldpaw- white tom with blue eyes

Queens: Leafwing- light brown she-cat with green eyes

NightClan

Leader: Shadestar- dark brown tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Rainstorm- blue tom with green eyes

medicine cat: Willowheart- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Emberstorm- red tom with amber eyes

Rabbitclaw- gray tom - brown tom

Jayheart- light brown she-cat app. Larkpaw- brown she-cat

Ferretfur- brown tom

Stoneclaw-gray tom

Amberpelt- redish brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices: Treepaw- brown tom

Larkpaw- brown she-cat

Queens: Lilyfoot- gray she-cat with green eyes

kits: Harekit-brown she-cat and Shellkit light brown tom with brown fur on back

FireClan

Leader: Flamestar- orange tom with dark green eyes

Deputy: Talonclaw- brown tom with sharp claws

Medicine cat: Lightningwhisker- yellow tom

**You guys must be wondering why there are no warriors in FireClan. It will reveal itself soon... thanks for reading First chapter is going to be good i hope.**


	3. Chapter 1: Enter AirClan

**Chapter 1 is here. Finally! I can start writing the story. Today Windpaw will be doing the disclaimer **

**Windpaw: Hawkwing does NOT own warriors Erin Hunter does and she will until she dies, hopefully soon. **

**Windpaw: *Falls on the ground* **

**Erin Hunter: That will teach him *evil grin* **

_Chapter 1_

_Enter AirClan _

Windpaw jumped from tree to tree quietly, looking for prey.

_Ugh, _he thought, _If I don't catch something soon Marshpelt will make me clean the elders den for sure. _

Windpaw stopped and smelled the scents around.

_Wait, _he thought, _Is that sparrow? _

Sure enough Windpaw spotted it in its nest in the other tree a few tail-lengths away. Windpaw gathered his strength to his hind legs and sprang at the sparrow. He landed squarely on and quickly killed it with a slash to the neck.

_There we go_, he thought, _No cleaning the elders today. _

* * *

Windpaw arrived at camp with Marshpelt and the rest of the hunting patrol.

Windpaw headed to the fresh-kill pile and placed down his sparrow. He then ran back to Marshclaw.

"what are we doing next?", Windpaw asked.

"We are going on to a patrol to the IceClan border," Marshpelt replied.

"Are we going now"?, Windpaw asked.

"Yes know go wait at the front of the entrance for me", he ordered.

"Okay", Windpaw said as he headed to the entrance out of AirClan camp. Windpaw looked around camp and looked from den to den. Like the ancient SkyClan cats AirClan camp was in a gorge that was right next to the forest, so AirClan had a food source, and a river ran through the camp near the back so that was there water source.

"Are you ready to go Windpaw?", Marshpelt asked as he padded towards him with Ravenfur and Sparrowwing. Dapplepaw, Sparrowwing's apprentice, also came over.

"Yes, I'm ready", Windpaw replied.

"Then lets go".

* * *

Windpaw and the patrol headed through the trees towards the IceClan border.

He turned his head to speak with Dapplepaw.

"So", he said. "Are you going to the gathering?

"I'm not sure yet", she replied." Stormstar hasn't told us who is going yet".

" I hope we both get to go", Windpaw said,"It wouldn't be fun without you".

Soon they left the forest and came to the border of IceClan. There were two cats on the other side of the border. One of them a young she-cat was training with the older she-cat.

_Wow,_ Windpaw thought, _That young she-cat is pretty. _

Both of the cats turned at the arriving patrol.

"Hello Whitepelt, how is Snowpaw's training coming along", Marshpelt spoke at the older she-cat.

"It's going along fine Marshpelt, how is Windpaw's apprenticeship going along"?

"Well, we are just checking the border out".

"Good, well I don't think our apprentices have met yet"."Snowpaw this is Windpaw of AirClan".

"Nice to meet you Windpaw", Snowpaw introduced herself sweetly.

"Hey", Windpaw whispered in her ear, "meet me at the border tonight after the gathering"

"Okay, Snowpaw whispered back".

Then both groups of cats went back to what they were doing.

**Windpaw's making his move after the gathering. Or is he? *evil laugh***


	4. Chapter 2: The Attack

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer was having serious issues and I had a little writers block while writin****g this. Anyway...**

**Snowpaw: Hawkwing does not own warriors and my favorite color is purple. **

**Hawkwing: Mine too! *High Five* **

**Enjoy! **

_Snowpaw's P.O.V. _

Snowpaw and her mentor, Whitepelt, Were walking back to IceClan camp From the AirClan border. They suddenly stopped when they heard a cats yowl of pain coming from the IceClan camp.

"What was that", Snowpaw said. A feeling of fear rising in her chest.

"I don't know", Whitepelt said, "but whatever it is we better hurry to-"

She never finished that sentence. She was tackled to the ground by a cat. But not a clan cat, a rouge by the looks of it.

"Run Snowpaw!" Whitepelt managed to say while slashing at the rouges belly with her hind paws.

So Snowpaw ran and kept running until all her breath was gone.

_"What in StarClan's name is going on"_ She thought_ "Who are_ _these rouges who know how to fight so well". _

Snowpaw all of a sudden fell to the ground and realized she crossed into the AirClan border, five cats surrounded her, all of them AirClan.

"Help us", she whispered.

And then Everything went black.

* * *

"Wow", Snowpaw said, "So this is StarClan"

"Yes it is little one but do not fear, You have not died yet" Said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there", Snowpaw said her eyes alert, darting from side to side.

"That will be revealed in time but for now I want you to-

"To do what", Snowpaw said.

but it was to late Snowpaw was waking up.

**Sorry this is short but i am also trying to write another story about my OC Hawkwing see yah...**


	5. (

**Im sorry for anyone who was reading this but i just really don't like this story i promise to write a better one soon. Hawkwing :(**


End file.
